Stoney Eyes
by Serrine-the-half-demon
Summary: The Weiss get some new partners, of the female variety. And in a split second, everything they belived comes crashing down...


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, but I am the soul creator of the Black Bloods featured in this fic. So don't steal! _  
  
This fic has alot of conversation in it, so...yeah.  
  
Plus, future Lemon warning! Fantasy is the third genra so there'll be some whoo-hoo magic stuff, and Out Of Characterness is also followed. You have been warned! This is my first official fic, so please read and compliment, or read and flame..either way it helps! ^-^  
  
___________________  
  
Chapter 1:'The Weiss join with The Black Blooded...AMERICANS?!'  
  
___________________  
  
Omi shifts uneasily in his chair, rolling his fingers over his knuckles. He stares nervously at the door.  
  
"Uhh...how old are these..." he pauses and looks towards the door again, "American girls again?"  
  
Ken, sitting slouched over casually in his chair, smiled at Omi.   
  
He brushed a loose strand of chocolate brown hair from his perfectly tanned face, then sighed.  
  
"Well, three are eighteen. And their leader is nineteen. It's funny that Persia should think so highly of some little group of girl scouts."  
  
Omi laughs nervously, his breaths shakey.  
  
"Either way...they're girls...AMERICAN girls...."  
  
Yoji rubs his temple, and sighs in annoyance.  
  
"Omi, american girls are not all that bad. Plus,how could Persia have been telling the truth?"   
  
He holds up a letter,   
  
"See,listen.'..these girls are highly recognized for their talents. They've successfully destroyed an impostering Embassador. And have cracked the IRS government super codes. They are called The Black Bloods, they will be your new parteners.' Ugh!"   
  
Yoji throws the letter down in annoyance,   
  
"What does he think he's playing at?!"  
  
Omi cowers down a bit.  
  
"I'm thinking the same, but why would Persia lie to us? He's not exactly the humorous type..."  
  
Aya stands and looks out the window, the moonlight making his face paler in the dark room.  
  
"They're here.."   
  
A black convertable pulls up at the house,   
  
"Listen,I don't want parteners any more than you do, Omi.Especially not four little girls, if they can do what Persia says, fine. But if not they can take their little american selfs back to the U.S.Which of course they'll most likely end up doing."  
  
Omi looks at the door again, squirming a bit.  
  
Suddenly,the door swings open. Three girls walk into the room, all of them grinning happily at sight of the guys.  
  
The shortest one was 5'5 with chestnut brown hair to her shoulders, every bit of it in braids. She had emerald green eyes and pale skin. She had on a grey tank top that had a heart with thorns on it that said, 'Bad girls need love too.', and worn baggy red pants.  
  
The one right beside her had very short wispy blonde hair, and was around 5'7.She had bright fusicha eyes. And very tan skin. She had on a see-through laced white top with a white spagetti strap underneath that was high above her stomach. Also a pair of blue jean flares.   
  
The tallest one, around 5'9 had long, wavy, soft blue hair to her thighs. Her skin was a regular color tone. She had dark brown eyes, and a few freckles on her nose. She wore a tight blue and white tye-dye shirt, and a white peasent skirt that flowed out around her.  
  
Yoji leaned over and whispered in Ken's ear.  
  
"You know, they have five things in common, they each have on a weird necklace. They're all american. They all have perfect figures. They're all smiling. And they're all young...Man the young part sucks."  
  
Ken laughed as Aya threw Yoji an upsetting glance. Ken whispered back as he stared harder at each girl.  
  
"No Yoji,six things,they all have...err...pointy ears."  
  
"Wha...?" Yoji tapped Ken's head,making sure it wasn't hollow. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
The girls stared at Ken as he yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, we have elvin blood.So...yeah. Anywayz." said the short one, twisting a braid in her fingers.  
  
The guys stared at her.  
  
###Long awkward silence###  
  
Then suddenly, breaking the silence, Omi yells out.  
  
"Elfs are real?!?"  
  
The girls laughed and casually crossed their arms over their chests.  
  
"Yes. They're real. Sorry we're late." the shortest said smiling. "Ember won't be here for a while, she's on a personal mission. Anywayz, my name is Autumn. I'm the internet's most feared laser, I can fix any computer or technology. And I've invented a few gizmos myself."  
  
Yoji laughs.  
  
"Well, don't you brag little miss?"  
  
Autumn threw him a glare, and the blonde continued the introductions before Autumn could kill the brainless oaf.  
  
"My name is Ice, I really dont like to fight hand-to-hand that much so I snipe with my bow and arrow that Autumn made for me. She made some daggers for me too, just in case I have to fight."  
  
Autumn grins arrogantly.  
  
"Modest, much?" the tall one mutters.  
  
"Nope!" Autumn smilled again.  
  
Ken smirks.  
  
"Yeah right, we'll see Miss Ice."  
  
The tallest get's into his face.  
  
"I want one thing understood, you don't call any of us 'little' or 'miss' got that? Fag?!"  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes and walked to the other side of the room muttering something about 'stupid kids'.  
  
"I'm Jade,I like to fight,and pummel preps. There, I'm done, can we go now?"  
  
Autumn looked pleadingly at Jade.  
  
"I know, I don't want to join parteners either, but they're so hot! Please Jade??"  
  
Jade sighs then flops down into a chair.  
  
The guys blush.(except Aya)  
  
Aya looks at the girls.  
  
"You three are just like Omi, Ken, and Yoji. I guess this Ember is like me?"  
  
"Yeah, except she's elvin, she has powers, she's pirokinetic, she's ---"  
  
"Ok ok!!" Omi cut her off.  
  
"..She thinks before she 'dices up the target'...."Autumn continued.  
  
All of the girls laugh.  
  
Omi smiled.  
  
"Yeah,think before you 'dice',Aya!"  
  
The boys laugh, (except Aya). Aya has a serious look on his face.  
  
"That's Omi's job, thinking, not mine."  
  
Everyone laughs.(cept Aya).  
  
Ice smiled and poked at Aya's side.  
  
"Lighten up, you sound like Ember, all serious and junk."  
  
"Weird, we're all so alike. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."Ken said staring at the wall.  
  
"YOU GET THAT SHOW IN JAPAN?!?!"Jade yelled with surprise.  
  
Everyone began to laugh, even Aya. Maybe they would've kept laughing if the black haired, solemn looking girl in the black trench coat hadn't crashed through the glass roof.  
  
She immediatly walks to Aya and nods, smirking.  
  
"I take you to be the leader,you look the part. I'm Ember, the leader of the Black Bloods."  
  
Aya glances to her shoulder as the light reflects off the huge katana strapped to her back.  
  
"I take this to be the thing you 'dice up the target' with?"  
  
The girls break into a fit of laughter. Ember glares at them and they instantly become silent.  
  
"Immature children..." Aya and her mutter in unison.   
  
They look at each other, and begin laughing.   
  
Ken, Yoji and the others stare at the two cluelessly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ken asks, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Yeah, I dont get it.."Yoji grinned.  
  
Ember snorted with disgust.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Ken and Yoji narrow their eyes at her.   
  
Ember and Aya laugh again.  
  
"SO! Anyway,let's do this...interview thing and get it over with." Jade said after the laughing subsided.  
  
Ice smiles,and nudges her in the side,"Awww,come on,you know you like showing off. Especially when a guy's around."  
  
Autumn laughed,"Yeah,she's the new pimp-female!"  
  
They all begin laughing with her,(cept Ember and Aya).  
  
"Just like Yoji,girls like him because he has a big 'schlong',Whatever that is.." Omi stated.  
  
Ember gives him a 'How thick can you get?' look.  
  
"You are the naivest person I know.."  
  
"Yeah,she's got a point,you're clueless to the world of snoggyness."Ken said,laughing.  
  
Ice pokes at Autumn.  
  
"Autumn is definately NOT naive,never has been,never will be."  
  
"Nope,not a chance,not a chance in hell."Autumn said,grinning pridefully.  
  
The Weiss stare at her.  
  
"Say what?!" Omi yells.  
  
"I think she said 'hell' Omi."Ken whispered.  
  
"Ember's right,you are naive Omi." Yoji smirked.  
  
Omi looked around at them with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?"  
  
Everyone laughs,(cept Omi who is still blissfully unaware of his naivity).  
  
"So,let us get started with the tests. Uhh...Omi! You first!" Ken suggested.  
  
"O...k..."Omi agreed,motioning for Autumn to sit at the computer.  
  
She sits down,cracks her knuckles,and rests her fingers over the keys.  
  
"Alright,name it,Diamond can handle anything."Autumn said haughtily.  
  
"I take that to be your handle?"Omi questioned.  
  
"Yeah,and yours is Bish,strangly originating from the term 'Blood Shed'"  
  
Ken smiles,"Shes good..."  
  
Omi glares at him,  
  
"We'll see...Alright,I want you to hack into the black market's terminal,and get the information on it's main investor."  
  
"No problem!"Autumn replied cheerily,her fingers flying over the keyboard.  
  
Ken leaned over and began whispering with Omi.  
  
"Omi,that's the one code you never cracked,isn't it?"  
  
"Yes,it's a Black Hole."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"An Eternity Code."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
Suddenly the computer 'blings' breaking their conversation.  
  
Omi slowly turns,a frozen,horrified look on his face.  
  
"S-she cracked the code....." Omi stuttered out.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The members of the Weiss exclaim.  
  
Autumn turns around,smiling,"I thought you had a challenge for me,Omi!"  
  
"She...passes the test."Omi muttered,shuffling away from the computer.  
  
Ken grins,looking at Ice,"She was lucky,you'll NEVER pass MY test."  
  
"Oh yeah? Try me!"  
  
"Alright,I want you to hit the bullseye with your bow,then hit it in the same spot four more times.Without moving the other arrows."  
  
"Heh,fine with me!"She smiles at him,and pulls out her bow,then places an arrow on it. She aims,hits the bullseye,then again splitting the first down the center,continuing until the fourth arrow.  
  
Ken stares at the bullseye,then her,"Perfect split...four...times in a...row..."  
  
Ice grins,batting her lashes,"Thank you,Ken."  
  
Yoji jumps up from his seat,seeming happy to be able to move,"My turn!"  
  
"Actually,"Jade said standing,"It's MINE."  
  
He huffs a bit,then continues,"Anyway,I want to see how good your disguising skills are,an-.."  
  
"Enough said,"she interrupted,jumping through the hole in the glass that Ember had made earlier.  
  
Suddenly,someone knocks at the door.Yoji opens it to find,Manx.Or at least he THOUGHT it was Manx.  
  
"Well,well,well! The buffet has arrived!"  
  
*cough*Manx*cough* tosses her head back,and smirks,"I take that as a pass,right?"  
  
Yoji stumbles backwards,"JADE?!?!?"  
  
She snaps her fingers,and instantly changes back,"The one and only."  
  
"That was cool..." Ken muttered softly,staring at Jade.  
  
"Shut up,Ken."Ice stated plainly.  
  
"Ok." He replied.  
  
"So!!"  
  
Omi said,breaking the silence once more,  
  
"Aya,what's Ember's challenge?"  
  
The two leaders look at each other,and without missing a beat,draw their swords.  
  
"Oooo!!" Ken yelled,jumping up and down,clapping his hands,"Sword fight!"  
  
Yoji looks skeptically at Ice,"Her? Against him? Is this a joke?"  
  
"No,haven't you ever heard of 'Expect the Unexpected',or 'Never underestimate your opponent'?"  
  
"Nope,uh uh."  
  
"Bloody Japanese man.."  
  
"Hey!!"   
  
Ember and Aya lock eyes with one another.  
  
Ken whispers to Ice,"Aren't they supposed to DO something?"  
  
Ice stares at him a moment,then smacks him on the back on the head.  
  
Then,the swordsman,(*ahem* and swordswoman!) charge at each other at lightining speed.Their swords clash with each other.Ember stares into Aya's eyes,her's glinting strangely.Suddenly Aya seems like he's in a trance.At that moment,Ember swings around,her sword a blurr of light,both barely being seen.  
  
#Silence#  
  
"Intense.."Yoji said,breaking the silence this time.  
  
Ken looked at Aya,  
  
"What happened? She didn't even hit him."  
  
Ice smirked,  
  
"Look again..."  
  
A long,clean gash appeared on Aya's shoulder,which began to bleed slightly.  
  
Omi nearly jumped through the roof standing up,  
  
"No way! That's too perfect a cut! You're just a CHILD you can't do that!!"  
  
Just then,Aya snapped back into reality.He looked at his wound,and blinked.Then he whispered in a stunned tone,  
  
"You.....cut......me......"  
  
Autumn laughed,"Well,DUH!!"  
  
Yoji ignored the comment,  
  
"But...how?"  
  
Aya jerks up his head,as the 'wave of realization' washed over him.  
  
"She telapathic.."  
  
Ember nodds,  
  
"Yes,I paralized you momentarily. Just long enough to execute my attack."  
  
"That would explain that glint in your eyes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You've earned my respect."  
  
Aya nodds his head to her slightly,then walks to the other side of the room.   
  
A glint of pain shone in her eyes for a few seconds,but she quickly regained her steelly emotionless face.  
  
"Well,"   
  
Yoji says,walking into the middle of the room,  
  
"Looks like we have new parteners."  
  
"Sweet!!" Ken yelled suddenly.   
  
Everyone stared at him,confounded.   
  
He cowwers down a bit,  
  
"I mean...uhh..fine."   
  
Ice arches her brow, suddenly looking uncomfortable,  
  
"Ah, now that, THAT'S over...Where do WE sleep?"  
  
The members of the Weiss all look at each other, Yoji grinning broadly.  
  
"In our rooms, with us, of course." He said happily.  
  
Autumn casts a quick glance at Ember, who nodds reluctantly.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
She said,  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yoji clasps his hands together and smirks,  
  
"Ok, I guess we should pair up with our doubles, huh?"  
  
He looks over at Jade, a sinful look in his eyes.  
  
Aya and Ember give each-other sideways looks, then turn away.  
  
Ken grins,  
  
"Aww, how sweet!"  
  
Ice smacks him once again, and hushes his laughter,  
  
"Shh!!"  
  
Ken backs away from her,  
  
"Ow! Ok ok!"  
  
In the midst of all this tension and excitement, Omi sits, twitching, in his seat.  
  
"*Twitch* I...have to......share a room....*Twitch Twitch*...with...a....a..."  
  
Yoji laughs heartily, and playfully shoves him,  
  
"Yes, Omi. A GIRL. With female parts."  
  
Autumn laughs at the tall, lean, blonde assasin and shoves her hands in her pockets.  
  
"I hope we'd have female parts!"  
  
"Of course you do!"  
  
Yoji said, then he paused and looked quizically at her,  
  
"...Don't you?"  
  
Everyone laughs happily (cept...oh forget it!), and pairs off, walking to their rooms.  
  
___________________________________  
  
End! So? Good? Bad? Sucks-Beyond-Belief? Heh...^.^;; Review please! 


End file.
